How To Touch A Girl
by KyuubiPandoraChan
Summary: Do you know how to touch a girl? He followed her song. Is this what it is called...A spark? He looks at the dark haired girl on the stage as she sings her song with tears running down her porcelain cheeks.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto and I do not own this song. Haha.

**Author's Note:** Well, I have one thing to say, damn those romantic song. Made me make this fiction in the first place.

If you want to know, this song if from Jojo new single, **How To Touch A Girl. It's a really nice song so download it and hear while reading this.**

**Song: **_How To Touch A Girl by JoJo_

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Gaara sat there, on his sit, looking at the dark-haired girl on the stage. She was singing her slow song all by her own. The meaning was so deep that Gaara can feel it within the song. Her voice was so sweet and everyone was awed with surprise when she went up stage to sing this song on the wedding night of Naruto and Sakura.

Kiba and Shino look at each other as their mind was exchanging messages about how Hinata is feeling tonight about Naruto's wedding. She looks strong, not even a single glimpse of sadness in her face but everyone who really knows her that she was not that strong in heart at all.

As the song goes on, Gaara let it sip into his mind and registered it. It was like 5 months ago that he first heard her singing at the lake. He was going to Konoha with his sibling for another meeting with the Hokage. When Temari and Kankuro stopped to take a rest, he excused himself to take a walk into the forest. As he walked deeper into the forest, he heard that song. It was so loud and clear yet so soft and gentle. He moved closer to the source and that's the first time he saw her singing.

She was standing in the middle of the lake as she waltzed with herself while singing this song. He hid himself perfectly to go unnoticed. He stayed there to hear this sweet melody.

**I think I could like you...I already do. Feelings can grow but they can go away too.**

**You're takin my hand and looking into my eyes. Don't be in a rush to give me tonite. I feel somethin happening. Could this be a spark?**

**To satisfy me baby...Gotta satisfy my heart. **

**Do you know how to touch a girl?**

**If you want me so much. First I have to know. Are you thoughtful and kind? Do you care what's on my mind?**

**Or am I just for show?**

**You'll go far in this world...If you know how to touch a girl...**

"How to touch a girl..." He followed her song.

Hinata then turn around at the sound and slip her footing and drop into the water. Gaara rushed over to her while placing chakra onto his feet to walk across the lake. He pulled Hinata out and held her with his strong arms. Hinata opened her eyes and then apologized to him when she knew who it was.

It was that time, that very time, he knew her...The Hyuuga girl who fought so hard to change her own fate. They became friend in an instant, sharing each other secret. It was really weird at first but Gaara shrugged it off as he thought that maybe it was that special thing that everyone used to say.

'Is this what they called a spark?' He asked himself as he looks at the girl on the stage.

**I think I could like you but I keep holding back because I can't seem to tell if you're fiction or fact…**

**Show me you can laugh. Show me you can cry... **

**Show me who you really are deep down inside.**

**Do you feel something happening? Could this be for real? I don't know right now but tonight we'll reveal.**

At that line, he steps up from his sit because from her eyes, he could see a glimpse of forming tears. Everyone look at him in surprise and stood up too while continued to look at him. He walks to her and got up stage. Hinata looks at him and shook her head.

"Gaara-san...Ta me..." She said to him as she wipes her eyes with her hand. He then grabbed it and placed his own on her face where her tears flow. He wiped it away gently with his thumb and whispered sweet words to her saying it was okay to cry and it was alright to be sad but no matter how, he will always be here for her.

She tried to smile and then continue singing, choking in her own sob.

**Do you know how to touch a girl? If you want me so much, first I have to know.**

**Are you thoughtful and kind? Do you care what's on my mind? Or am I just for show?**

**You'll go far in this world.**

**If you know how to touch a girl...**

With that, Gaara wrapped his arm around her waist to pull her closer to him. He lean closer to her and kissed her on the cheek. With that, HInata knew her answer. She needs not to be sad anymore as she has found someone who truly know her and care about her more than anyone else in this world. They begin to waltz under the moonlight, singing their love song together.

**Do you know how to touch a girl?**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Pandora:** Well, I hope it's okay.


End file.
